


it started out with a kiss

by clarcmontdiaz



Series: side of paradise [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Andrew Minyard is a Gay Disaster, Childhood Friends, Demisexual Neil Josten, First Kiss, Firsts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Neil Josten, i just love teenager andreil, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarcmontdiaz/pseuds/clarcmontdiaz
Summary: Talking about relationships still upsets Neil. But he has Andrew, and he is enough.
Relationships: Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: side of paradise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937248
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	it started out with a kiss

“Hey, guys!” Kevin entered the cafeteria shouting his lungs out. Neil and Andrew were sitting on a table close to the door, so it didn’t take a long time before Kevin made it next to them and flopped down on a chair. 

Andrew sighed. “What now, the whole school is looking at us.”

It was a sunny day, so they opened the glass doors of the cafeteria to the yard. The tables were on the grass. Neil was sitting on the table, his feet right next to Andrew’s lap on the seats. Neil shoved Andrew. “It’s clear that he’s excited, stop the nagging.” He turned to Kevin. “What happened?” Neil asked excitedly.

“I did it!” Kevin exclaimed. “I finally did it!”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “You became a functioning member of society? Congrats.”

“Andrew!” Neil hissed. Sometimes he wanted to shut his best friend’s mouth off. Andrew gave an unapologetic look that was like, ‘What?’. “Let him talk.” Andrew crossed his arms on his chest and made a hand gesture for Kevin to continue.

“I finally kissed Thea,” Kevin said, his eyes glistening. It was obvious that he was insanely happy.

Neil’s mouth made a huge ‘O’. “You did what?”

“She was getting out of the locker rooms, I think she warmed up, and she was looking gorgeous. Then we talked for a little while but I couldn’t help but stare at her lips. I think she got the memo and leaned forward. She-  _ She _ leaned forward, Neil. She wanted to kiss me, too!”

Neil squealed and grinned. “Finally! I’m so happy for you!” He fist-bumped Kevin and turned to Andrew. “Say something,” Neil whispered between his teeth. “Something nice.”

“I’m so grateful that finally, you’re going to stop the yearning.” Neil shot Andrew a look. Damn, why was he like this.

But Kevin didn’t seem to mind. “You’d think.” He said with a wink.

“Honestly, Kevin, I’m so sick of your straight people talk.” Andrew looked the other way. What was wrong with him today?

But Kevin pretended he didn’t hear Andrew and continued his rant about how pretty Thea is. 

Thea was a senior, who everyone would be shocked dating a sophomore. But, Kevin looked older anyways.

Neil was a freshman at Columbia High. Andrew and Kevin were a year older than him, so they were sophomores. Even though he was 15 now, Neil didn’t stop hanging out with Andrew, and Andrew only. Sure, there was the occasional Kevin, but it was just Andrew for Neil. Still.

“Have you kissed anyone before, Neil?” Neil was taken aback by Kevin’s question. Neil hadn’t even been attracted to anyone, let alone kiss someone. 

Andrew knew how uncomfortable Neil got when these topics were open, so he intervened. “Close the subject.” He said firmly. Even though Andrew was a 5’ blonde jock, (and he had half of Kevin’s body,) Kevin was still pretty scared of him. Everyone was scared of Andrew. Except for Neil, of course. Neil knew how he got scared after their first watch of Star Wars when they were 8.

“No, no, it’s alright.” Neil managed to get out. But Andrew shut him up with his pierced gaze. 

“What’s wrong with what I asked? I just asked if he had ki-” Kevin stopped abruptly when he felt Andrew’s fist on his collar. “Okay, okay. I have a class anyway, bye Neil.” Kevin nodded to Neil and left.

Neil and Andrew didn’t talk about that the rest of the day, acted like it didn’t happen. But the way Andrew acted like that, somehow protective... Neil shook his head. He was just being a good friend. That’s what friends did.

They met on the sidewalk of the school at the end of their classes. They were going to walk to Neil’s house for homework and studying. And then, maybe they would play some Mario Kart. 

Neil’s house was fairly close to their school. Well, closer than Andrew’s. So most of the days they just walked silently to Neil’s.

Andrew was never a very loud person, even when they were little kids. He was always the quiet one. He never talked with people he didn’t know, but even with Neil, his words were limited. Even though he didn’t talk much his presence was always grounding for Neil. Andrew had that power on him. Sometimes Neil would talk too much, and Andrew would just sit there and listen to him. He didn’t have to comment back. Neil knew him, and that was enough.

When they reached the porch, Neil stopped and turned to Andrew. 

Neil didn’t know anything about Andrew’s love life. He never talked about it, and Neil never asked.

“Have you kissed anyone before?” Neil asked. Andrew’s head snapped back to him. He froze. 

Andrew didn’t answer. He opened the door and got in. Neil didn’t understand why he didn't answer his question. If he was uncomfortable, he could just say it and could be sure Neil never opened up the topic again. 

Neil shrugged and got into the house. He left his bag by the door and got in the living room area. Andrew was sitting on the couch, looking at something on his phone. When Neil sat down beside him, he closed his phone and turned to him. 

“Have you?” Andrew asked carefully. Maybe he thought him asking the question was healthier than Kevin.

Neil shook his head. “You know I haven’t. I don’t even like anyone like that.”

“You don’t need to like someone to like them.”

“Well, I do.” Andrew considered Neil’s answer with a soft hum.

It made him look cute.

“Why didn’t you answer my question?” Neil asked, tilting his head. “If you’re uncomfortable, you can tell-”

“Would you want to kiss me?”

What now?

“What d-do you mean?” Neil could feel himself blushing. Why was he blushing?

“You heard what I said, Neil,” Andrew said, coolly. Like it was just an invitation for walking school together. “Do not make me say it again.” Andrew turned his head to the TV again. There was a faint pinkness on the tip of his ear. Was he blushing, too?

“Answer my question,” retorted Neil, clearing his throat. “Have you?”

Andrew looked right into Neil’s eyes. He seemed to be trying to look through them. 

It lasted a moment when Andrew’s gaze softened and turned his eyes to his lap. “No,” 

“Okay,” Neil said. “Now you can ask your question again.”

Andrew was looking at Neil somehow different. Neil wasn’t sure how to react to this. 

“Do you want to kiss me?”

“Right now?”

“Yes, Neil,”

Neil did want to kiss Andrew. If he was going to have his first kiss, their both first kisses, he would want it to be with Andrew, of course. His best friend. Andrew was safe.

“Yeah.”

Neil turned his full body to Andrew, facing his side. They were sitting a foot away from each other on the green sofa. Andrew faced him too and moved until there were only one or two inches between their bodies.

Neil was overexcited. Now he understood why Kevin was like that. 

“Do you…” Neil gulped. “Do you know how to do this?” He couldn’t avert his gaze between Andrew’s lips and eyes.

“Shut up,” Andrew cupped Neil’s neck and pulled him to his lips.

Andrew’s lips were soft. And sweet.

Neil was just moving out of instinct, but it looked like Andrew knew what he was doing. So he let Andrew guide him.

Andrew’s lips were really soft. Neil couldn’t make his mind work.

He shivered when he felt Andrew’s tongue on his bottom lip. Andrew softened his grip on Neil’s neck when Neil parted his lips to let Andrew through. He liked the feeling of Andrew’s tongue on his own. It was wet. But yeah, he somehow liked it.

Neil put his hand on Andrew’s arm when Andrew tilted his head for a better angle. Andrew took Neil’s hand and put it on his bare neck. 

Andrew was warm. It wasn’t a warmness that bothered Neil. He liked it. He liked everything about Andrew.

When Andrew ended the kiss, Neil couldn’t breathe. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Andrew sat back, wiping his lips with his thumb. His eyes were shut.

Neil’s eyes were wide open, but he felt drunk. He put his hand on Andrew’s where it sat between them on the cushion. Andrew slowly opened his eyes and looked at Neil.

Neil was usually very dumb about these things, but he understood this. It wasn’t an ‘Oh, you’re my best friend, let my first kiss be with you’ kiss. Neil felt something. And he knew Andrew did, too.

Neil leaned forward and kisses Andrew’s cheek. His eyes closed, and Andrew’s fluttered. It was clear that Andrew didn’t expect it to be like this, either.

Neil didn’t say anything. He knew that any word could ruin the moment. So slowly put his head on Andrew’s shoulder, and looked up at him. He could see Andrew’s faint smile. Neil smiled, too.

Then, he closed his eyes and drank in the moment. He was glad his first kiss was with Andrew. He wouldn’t wish for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@kingofarnes!](https://kingofarnes.tumblr.com)


End file.
